


To be paralyzed

by dragoonsbeard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Chopper snaps, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Nakamaship, Pre-Time Skip, Protective Monkey D. Luffy, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Protectiveness, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, Whump, Worry, angry, bamf chopper, chopper I fucking love you I’m sorry, more like absolutely looses his shit, sanji so mentally strong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoonsbeard/pseuds/dragoonsbeard
Summary: Sanji suffers under a bounty hunter with the ability to paralyze others. Chopper looses himself to his animalistic rage in attempt to protect his Nakama.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 15
Kudos: 251





	To be paralyzed

The evening dusk washed away the light of the sun, it dulled in into hazy beams that whispered about the abandoned street. Stone walls and turning pathways were the main landscape of this island. Regardless of its infrastructure. None lived here.

It was left to sit in dust and weather harsh storms in its emptiness.

Sanji hobbled over the patterned stone, he clutched his aching ankle with a wince, he paused to listen to the haunting howls of the wind.

The crew was separated during an unfortunate encounter with a pack of bounty hunters, the straw hat pirates would have fared well if it weren’t for the unexpected realization that their pursuers had devil fruit abilities.

They had dealt with many strange devil fruits before this- however this time their encounter included a man that harnessed the ability to paralyze his foes.

Sanji continued to limp forwards in search of his lost Nakama, as his focus drifted to the wellness of his crew and the sharp pain in his leg, the cook failed to notice the figure that stalked behind him.

A short scuff of a shoe upon slate was all that alerted the blond. With a sudden lurched movement sanji listed sideways in attempt to avoid a hand that sought to catch him.

The paralytic hunter stood before him, bloodthirsty grin stretched wide as he swiped for sanji once more. The cook could have triumphedthis battle if he hadn’t twisted his ankle earlier. As such his leg crumbled beneath his weight- the bounty hunter closed in as sanji slipped and skidded on the stone frantic to boot the other man away.

His shout was cut short as a calloused hand clasped upon the side of sanji’s throat. What followed was a wicked burn that coiled about his bones, it sunk deeper, infected further. 

Seizing his body in a hissing embrace- it rendered sanji not only immobile, but completely and utterly helpless.

For a moment the bounty hunter simply held sanji there in contemplation. Limp within the mans clutches the cook could do little but curse his own stupidity.

The hand that had previously enclosed about his throat loosened before gently it brushed up the side of his pale cheek and into his golden spiel of hair. Sanji’s heart thumped loud in his chest as the bounty hunter swept up the cooks fringe- face twisted into something leecherous.

“You look nothing like your bounty poster” the man observed with a hum “it does you little justice...”

The palm of his other hand appeared and dragged downwards across the side of sanji’s ribs. It slid under the black of his jacket and cupped the curve of his hip.

He couldn’t move

His body was trapped, locked beneath the web of a spider.

“I didn’t expect you to be so beautiful” the man lent further towards sanji his poisonous breath fanned over sanji’s face.

“Well, they want you-  only alive.  It doesn’t say much else about your required condition” 

The purr of his voice left nothing but dread gathering in the blonds gut.

A few streets over the straw hats doctor scampered quietly down an alleyway, wary and nose sniffing out foreign scents.

The faint smell of lingering tobacco swished past his nose and chopper grinned. Sanji was close.

The joy at finding his Nakama was quickly swept away with the distant whisper of a startled shout. The reindeers ears perked up and the hair on his neck stood on end.

That was sanji- he was sure.

Without hesitation chopper  _ran_.  He sped through stone archways and leaped over crumbled stairs. Worried that sanji might be injured.

As the doctor neared sanji’s location, chopper caught another scent.

The reindeer paused immediately his natural instincts became haywire at the strangely bitter smell. 

Fear

Chopper could smell fear- it’s thick and nauseating scent overwhelmed him. Chopper hurtled faster- his hooves skidded against the brick as he weaved through corners, desperate to find the cook. Something was _very very_ wrong.

Chopper was on high alert, now stationed in the center of a wide street his head whipped side to side as he filtered though the side alleys. Soon the distant murmur of a low voice caught choppers attention.

With great caution the doctor crept towards the humming voice, he rounded the corner trepidation heavy in his heart.

It was the bounty hunter.

He was overtop another man, who lay- bruised thighs forced open and porcelain throat enclosed by a clawed hand. The bounty hunter failed to notice chopper and continued to plunder his prey- his hips snapped forward a relentless rhythm with a vile smirk that spread wider and wider with every thrust.

For a short and hideous moment the reindeer could only recoil at the overbearing scent of terror- horror and Repugnant lust.

But. It was the startling sight of golden hair that stopped choppers heart.

Everything became silent, as if the world had halted in its movements purposely, to slow down this wretched moment and sear it into choppers memory. To torment him for ever. Endlessly,

And as quick as the silence came it was replaced by an utterly vicious surge of lethal rage. It erupted and obliterated any sense of inhibition chopper ever had and engulfed it within a single goal. To kill.

Kill. Slaughter.  _Protect_

The walk point that had once shared the size of a dog, shifted. Bones cracked and popped to accommodate the immense growth. The metamorphosis tore choppers throat into a guttural roar- broken and chilling from the mix of human and reindeer vocals. It’s eyes were of burning coals. Mindless and Diminishing everything with its tremendous form.

There was a time that chopper had lost himself in drum kingdom. But now.

Chopper was gone in its place a monster

His hooves clapped the ground like thunder as his huge momentum forced his monstrous body forward, enormous twisting antlers scraped the brick walls. Grey stone could not bare the abuse and crumbled away like clay. 

The rasp of dragging antlers was nothing compared to the agonized howl of the devil fruit user as he was impaled. The towering curve of blunted edges entered the mans body at many points- he gurgled and choked and  _screamed_ .

Chopper did not relent- his eyes aflame with animalistic rage grew wider, steam bellowed from his nostrils like smoke and his lips curled upwards to reveal incisor like teeth.

Beneath him lay sanji still paralyzed to the dying mans touch- lay, choking on the slick hot blood that spilt and splattered into his mouth, onto his face and over every inch of his prone form.

It was then that the bloodied weight above him was torn out and away from sanji. The man was raised on choppers antlers, limbs trapped and twisted within the thorned maze of spikes.

The piercing screech of the bounty hunter quickly died away to the slick squelch of him sliding down the lengths closer to choppers unresponsive expression.

Though sanji could now physically move, he could do little but gasp and tremble. By some miracle the cook had sat up and scrambled weakly against the wall

Chopper stood still -glazed eyes stared forwards. Mind completely detached from this situation as to protect itself from possible trauma.

Chopper was in shock.

For a moment the blond blanked out, for how long he wasn’t sure. But he could barely muster the strength to pull his clothes together. All that he could perceive was the blood.

Oh god the blood.

The sticky substance stained him, his porcelain hands mottled red, the metallic taste thick in his mouth- in his throat. _Inside of him._

Sanji clawed at himself and retched onto the pavement, the acidic bile burned. But sanji could not stop heaving. Expelling everything and nothing at once.

It was stuck under his nails- in his clothes, crawling over his skin- 

The uncontrollable action of throwing up seemed to anchor sanji to reality. After numbingly and hazardously buttoning his shirt and buckling his belt the cook stumbled over to the lost doctor.

He didn’t want chopper to wake up to that man who hung above his head.

Sanji directed chopper to lower his head- the reindeer allowed himself to be manipulated into a different position like a doll.

The tremor in the blonds hands grew as the corpse peeled from the stained white of choppers antlers before falling away to limp flesh that dangled about loosely. 

It flapped and flailed sickly- but all sanji could do was drop the mutilated body to the floor and step over it.

Staggering the cook clasped onto the ragged locks of choppers fur to steady himself. The reindeers new form was exponentially large, his shoulder reached sanji’s head and his antlers towered over them like tree branches that curved much like a mythical beast.

The pair simply walked and walked, away from the tainted scene behind them and hopefully towards home.

That was how the crew had found them.

Chopper large as a horse with dried blood knotting the hair upon his face and shoulders into something horrific. And by his side sanji who’s parlor was whiter than chalk and similarly drenched in the stench of death.

The blond lurched dangerously on his feet and blinked at the blur of worried shouts that ‘surrounded him. Their questions didn’t register- only when a hand clasped his arm did sanji startle into awareness.

“Sanji!” It was Luffy, his usually bright face was pinched in worry -a strange darkness about his eyes “are you ok!? What happened? What’s wrong with chopper!?-“

“Need t’ sit dn” sanji slurred

Almost immediately he had dropped, zoro who had also been standing aside had on reflex caught the cook with Luffy’s hand still clasped onto his bloodied Nakama.

The severity of the situation only became more evident when sanji had sunk into the swordsman’s arms without complaint.

“Sanji!” 

The rest of the crew were much closer now, some with their hands on choppers unresponsive form and others attempting to gain his attention.

Without thinking sanji had begun to mumble incoherently, the shock had loosened his tongue but sanji cared little.

“What is he saying? Sanji? Can you tell me where the last bounty hunter is?”

The soothing nature of the voice was tinged of a panic that was well disguised and yet, still quite evident.

Sanji’s lips thinned grimly as he looked up at his Nakama and then above their heads. At first they didn’t realize what he meant before then shifting their gazes to the twisting red of choppers antlers. On one of the upper branches was a foreign strand of something dripping and swaying.

The crew promptly blanched, it was a length of intestine still firmly stuck on a blunt point.

“O-oh god” Usopp stuttered “did chopper...”

Sanji moaned and pressed his head further into zoro’s blood smeared shirt. “S‘my fault... he was. He was on top o’ me n chpper-“

“On top of you?” Someone questioned distantly

The cook remained silent beneath the eyes of his Nakama as they begun to no doubt notice the ring of purple about his throat and the mess of his improperly buttoned shirt.

“Sanji?” It was Luffy again his voice was nearly inaudible, the quiet tone meant many things- a question, a confirmation or a permission to wreck havoc. 

“He was- on  _top of me_ ” sanji repeated , his pronunciation clearer. Affirming the worst

The several sharp intakes of breath made sanji want to just disappear sink into the ground to never return. 

Several things happened at once, zoro’s arm that tightened about his shoulders. The disparing sound that echoed through the empty street and the straw hat that was placed snugly upon sanji’s tainted blond hair.

“Luffy- no. I’ll get it dirty” sanji’s hand reached up to save the boys hat but it was held firmly down upon his head. 

“It’s windy- I need you to keep it safe”

There was no wind. Sanji relented

For a few moments the straw hats just stood there in the center of the abandoned street, faces distraught and angry.

Chopper remained blurry eyed and as motionless as any statue. Sanji shifted in the swordsman’s arms that were surprisingly still protectively wound around the cook.

“We need to clean chopper” the blond stated once again capturing his crews gaze “if he wakes up with...”

Sanji had no need to state the blatant obvious, and as such the pirates got moving.

Brook and Franky gently guided choppers large form forward, the lone intestine was flicked off by one of robins spare arms.

Luffy led the way uncharacteristically silent, nami hovered over zoro as he assisted sanji to his feet, Usopp put on a brave face and walked at the back of the group. Head swiveling about Incase of any danger.

It was time to go home

**Author's Note:**

> this was fucked- I’m so sorry. But I really needed some chopper doing the rage thing and godamit some good nakamaship.


End file.
